


Gently Turn

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: [RWBY] After winning a spa ‘date’ with Glynda in a school charity raffle, Jaune finds himself in a naked-only hot tub with his stacked teacher and realizing very suddenly that maybe this date really is a date after all, and that maybe the commanding older woman who’s got her eye on him is after something. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune looked nervously at the sign beside the hot tub: No clothes. A nervous shiver crept up his spine as his eyes shifted then back toward Glynda, who didn't seem at all perturbed by it as she walked toward it, looking far better in her bikini than he could have ever expected, but feeling like she'd look even better out of it, a reality seeming closer and more apparent by the second. There was some kind of mistake here and he really didn't know what to do with any of it, but he didn't know how to voice those complaints, especially as his eyes drifted once more onto Glynda's body.

The school's annual charity fundraiser had earned a very special raffle prize that year, when Glynda offered up a 'date' at a private spa as one of the grand prizes, which sent all the boys in Beacon rushing to get their tickets in, and when Glynda personally pulled out Jaune's name he didn't think much of it; no way it was really a date. But through the day little bits and pieces had certainly implied otherwise, as Glynda got them a couples' spa package and seemed more outwardly physically affectionate than she ever really had before, always hugging and touching Jaune,calling him her 'man' and just in general making this seem like far more of a date than Jaune had ever been expecting--he'd just joined the raffle to put some money toward charity, like a good person.

“I guess we have to take our clothes off,” Glynda noted with a shrug. “That's not a problem, is it?” Standing in front of Jaune, she made a small show of how she wiggled her way out of her bikini bottom, hips wiggling as she exposed her bare ass to Jaune and then stepped down into the hot tub with a small sway of her hips as she stepped into the water, hands reaching back to next undo her bikini top, exposing her bare back as she slid it off her arms and made a show of extending her hand out with it dangling before she tossed it aside, throwing a smile over her shoulder toward Jaune. “Are you coming?”

He felt like he might blow in his shorts before he was able to get out of them, yeah. Jaune shivered as nervousness took firm hold of him. “Y-yeah,” he said, but felt sluggish in his nervousness, not yet pushing forward as he tried to think his way through this, even if he was too busy watching Glynda move as she sank down into the hot tub slowly, waiting until she was settled down enough that her breasts were submerged in the water before she turned around and settled down against the side and sat herself in the hot tub. 

“Then hurry up. The water's perfect.” Glynda leaned her head back as her hand reached for the controls and she kicked the jets into action, and immediately bubbles flared up aggressive from the water, splashing and helping push Glynda's breasts up, as their natural buoyancy and the bubbles that helped push them up. She didn't seem to shy away from it either, shoulders rolling back and relaxing, easing into place as she stared hungrily up at Jaune, arms out of the way, no attempt made to cover up or avoid this. “Faster now, come on. Don't make me be a teacher on my spa day off.”

Jaune nodded, fingers hooking into his shorts as he walked forward nervously, trying to think of a way he could get into the water without letting Glynda see his at that point very noticeable erection, but he knew anything he did to try and avoid that would only draw attention toward it, so instead of fighting against it he resigned himself to this fate and began to walk into the water, tense and tight as he slipped his shorts off, Glynda's eyes as blatantly on his cock as possible, but he tried to ignore that, even as she let out a murmur of excitement that made him burn up hotly. “Do you need to look?” he asked, the nervousness giving him speed as he walked quickly into the water to try and avoid making this any more awkward.

But Glynda just nodded her head. 'I think I do,” she mused. “It's very impressive, you should be very proud of yourself.”

“Thanks,” Jaune said, uncertain about this whole thing and feeling like his cheeks might flare up in panic if he kept this going for too long. He settled down across the hot tub from Glynda, ready to get comfortable and enjoy the hot water and the bubbling jets hard at work to relax his very tense body. Now that he was in the water he could probably salvage some decency from this situation.

But not on Glynda's watch. “What's wrong? We're supposed to be on a date,” she complained, shifting right over to cross the hot tub and sit down beside him. “I know you're nervous about being on a date with your very attractive teacher, but don't be. I chose you for a reason, Jaune.”

“What do you mean chose me?” Jaune's eyes snapped open in curious realization as those words struck a nervous chord within him. “It was a raffle.”

“Oh please.” Glynda leaned in tightly, placing one hand around Jaune's shoulder as the other pressed against his chest. “I would not let just anyone from Beacon go on a date with me. No, I pulled out a raffle ticket for Cardin. He was shaking up people in the cafeteria all week to buy about a hundred tickets so he could win a date with me, and I was never going to let that happen. No, I chose you because you were the one I wanted to end up on a date with. You don't mind that I rigged the contest like that, do you?” She leaned in tighter as she asked that, lips pressing against his ear.

Jaune didn't know what tension and nervousness really was until he was being confronted with Glynda's hand trailing down his chest, along his stomach, teasing each individual ab on its way down toward his cock, while she blew hot breaths against his ear. “I don't mind,” he said, not knowing how to process any of what Glynda was saying as she confessed rigging the contest and fucking over Cardin. He wanted to be excited about that, but this was just too startling for Jaune to know how tor handle himself. “Thank you?” he added, nervous and unsure if that was the appropriate next step for this.

Glynda purred in delight as she leaned in forward, grabbing hold of Jaune and pulling him in tightly, excited to feel him tensing up against her so badly. “Place your hand between my legs and kiss me,” she moaned, and there was something very forceful and in control about the words, something that made Jaune want to just obey her. But it didn't sound like her teacher voice, didn't give him the same vibe. No, this was more the tone of a dominant lover ordering him to ravish her, and he found himself obeying, his hand settling down between her legs and starting to rub nervously at her bare pussy, drawing out moans that he silenced with his lips flush against hers, head spinning as he tried to think about a way to handle this like a sensible and decent person, but the time for any of that had long since passed, and in its place now was surrender. He succumbed to the craziness of what Glynda was doing to him and he felt damn good about it too.

“Good boy,” she moaned, wrapping her hand around his cock and starting to stroke it, working her head slowly and lovingly up and down his cock as her other hand ran along his arm, caressing his hand and urging him in faster, tighter, even caressing individual fingers and urging them into her pussy. Glynda wasn't shy about what she wanted or how she wanted it, and with Jaune so nervous she knew she had to take charge. Not that she minded; part of why she liked Jaune so much was that he was a handsome and excellently built man who she knew she could control and dominate with the utmost of ease. She couldn't have asked for anything better in a man.

Jaune wasn't sure what to do, but he felt instinct help carry him a long way as he pushed his fingers into Glynda's hot, waiting pussy, rocking them slowly back and forth as he savoured the insanity before him. He was really doing this. Really fingerbanging Professor Goodwitch. It sounded too good to be true, and yet there he was, making out with her in a hot tub as they engaged in mutual masturbation, the news of her rigged contest leaving him with too many things to feel in too little space. He couldn't process many of the feelings or implications of what she said, as the pleasure took its place at the forefront of everything and ensured she was able to think first and foremost only of how good it felt to have his cock jerked off with steady, broad motions by his stacked bombshell of a professor. He wasn't sure he was all that great a kisser, but Glynda was taking charge in that too, and once his fingers worked at an appropriately pleasurable pace she let the hand grip the back of his head instead, pulling him in and keeping him there.

“Just when I thought you couldn't get any better,” Glynda moaned, hand working up and down Jaune's cock. “Every part of you is so impressive, Jaune.” The sight and even the raw feeling of Jaune's eager, rock hard cock in her hand, so big and so ready, riled her up even further. She wanted to be all slow and teasing about making him ache for her, but as she gripped his dick tightly she just couldn't help herself. Her hand got faster and more confident as she gave herself up to the raw excitement of jerking him off and adoring his cock with each and every stroke, thankful at least that his fingers could keep up the pace in how they treated her pussy to the steady, eager back and forth she craved. This was right where Glynda wanted to be, and where she had hoped their date would go, as satisfying and indulgent as she could have ever wanted from her wicked scheme.

Jaune did everything he could to adore Glynda with his fingers, deftly working them at her slick, hot pussy, adoring her and doing everything he could to focus on her pleasure, since she seemed to have his so capably in hand. He squirmed where he sat, enjoying the sweet, lurid thrill of this hot tub handjob session, not sure how he had been so lucky or what he'd done to catch Glynda's eye, but he wasn't going to waste this opportunity now that he had it, and gave himself up completely to her every whim, eager to feel where this went and what pleasures awaited him. He was loving every second of this, and as her hand worked faster along his cock he felt himself spinning out of control with raw excitement.

It all reached a head so quickly and with such sweet, hot satisfaction that Jaune was startled by just how good it felt as the pressure pushed down against him. Glynda could tell he was close, and she didn't want him to hold back any of his tension as she moaned hotly, “Cum for me,” as she jerked him off faster, enticing him as he throbbed in her grasp and she happily succumbed to his fingers as well. With one firm, hot swell of excitement, the two came, gasping in delight and heaving about in mad ecstasy as they lost themselves together, bodies heaving and shivering under the pressure. “Jaune!” she gasped, pulling back from his kiss as her head rolled back and she came thanks to his incredible fingers at work, hips bucking and pleasure overwhelming.

Jaune came, yelling, “Professor Goodwitch!” as he lost himself. He'd never gotten off so hard from a handjob before, his cock erupting and loosing a flood of flood that quickly ended up lost amid the hot tub jets as the water swirled about and bubbles blew it off in a million directions, losing his load quickly, but it was the least of his concerns as he pushed in and hungrily met her lips, unable to stop kissing her as he just let himself go.

“No, Jaune...” Glynda groaned, free hand running down from the back of his head along his cheek, then to his shoulder as she gripped him tightly. “Call me Glynda.” She lifted a leg up and shifted her whole body over to climb up onto him, straddling his lap as she held firmly onto his cock. “I want you to only call me Glynda from now on. I'm not just your professor anymore. Now then. Do you think you can handle more?”

“Yes.” The word came out almost pained as he stared up at her, amazed. “I can go as long as you want me, Glynda.” Saying her name sent a shiver up his spine, but more importantly, it made Glynda smile, made her brighten right up as she very quickly pushed her way down onto his cock excitedly at the reveal, gasping in bliss as she all but impaled herself on his dick, both of them gasping in surprise, Jaune yelling, “I want you, Glynda!” again, just to feel another shudder of pleasure creep through him as he said it.

“Fuck, you're big,” Glynda moaned, delighted to feel what Jaune was packing and that he was hardly a disappointment at all. She felt so full, loosened up nicely by Jaune's dick and enticed to really get into this as she rocked up and down his cock, moving steadily and confidently as she rode him. To stay in control, Glynda had to stay assertive, had to do everything she could to keep cool and dominant. Part of that involved keeping up a steady pace on his cock, riding his lap firmly as she pushed her ample, heaving breasts into his face. “Suck on them,” she ordered, and even with pleasure radiating from her voice she was able to keep a steady hold on her confidence and control of the situation.

Jaune obeyed immediately, not needing to be told to do so as he held onto her, one hand on her back and the other grabbing one of her large breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and adoring the gorgeous tits in front of him. Jaune was past the point of not being able to believe his luck and right into the ravenous, excited indulgence of everything that came with it, as he succumbed to her appetites, holding onto her and adoring her body however she so demanded. This was pleasure beyond his wildest imaginings and he wanted to give in to it as much as he could, shamelessly letting himself get torn up by the need and the ravenous excitement of having Glynda make all of her hungers as blatant and apparent as possible.

Even if she was on top, Jaune didn't want to leave Glynda to do all the work, and his hips rocked eagerly back and forth, meeting her and showing all of the love and attention he could to her, his cock pushing up quicker into her slick, hot pussy as he fed into the friction, giving himself up completely. It got Glynda moaning louder, her head rolling back as she picked up the pace. “Such a good boy, Jaune!” she moaned. “I was so right to think you would be just the kind of man I was looking for. Hung, handsome, and completely willing to let a woman order him around.” She grabbed at his hair, tugging his head back from her chest to shove her lips down against his for a moment, before she shoved his face right back into her cleavage again, adoring the little ways she could control and assert herself over Jaune. Ways that he seemed to love, as he throbbed harder inside of her slick pussy as she did them to him.

Jaune had never really thought about it one way or another before, but as Glynda praised him and ordered him around he certainly felt like he had to have been submissive if he was loving it all this much. He didn't mind at all, but he wondered what about him had given Glynda that idea before he'd even realized it himself. It wasn't something he dwelled on for too long though, if only because the pleasure was overwhelming, the slick heat of her tight, hot pussy begging his cock for more and his heat mounting up hotter and out of control. Everything inside of him was ready to blow and he wanted more of it, moaning, “I'm going to cum again, Glynda,” as he held tightly onto her.

“I know you are,” she whined. “And I'm excited to feel it this time. Cum inside of me Jaune, it's okay. You have my permission to.” Her body heaved faster, slamming down against him as she pushed feverishly into place on his cock, unable to get enough of it. Of the fullness. Of him in general. This was ecstasy in a way she didn't know how deal with, and every part of Glynda was ready to just accept it. “Cum in me!” she yelled again, this time a harsh, sudden, abrupt order, and one that Jaune was happy to obey.

They yelled each others' names as they came, as Jaune's cock erupted inside of the suddenly spasming and tightening pussy that begged more openly for his cum than her dominant orders did, showing off how badly she craved him as he lost herself to the chaotic rushes of pleasure. With one final throb, Jaune's cock fired off a hot, gooey load of cum that pumped deep into the needy hole, making Glynda buck and shiver as the sheer volume of his cum set her alight. As if Jaune didn't tick enough boxes for Glynda, she could now add virility to the things he had in spades. Their bodies heaved and bucked, shivering in delight before finally the chaotic rush of pleasure ebbed and they sank down into a slower, more patient tone.

“That was everything I could have hoped it was,” Glynda moaned, kissing Jaune lovingly. “You did very well.”

“Thanks,” Jaune panted heavily. “I enjoyed myself a lot... Glynda.” It felt weirder to say outside of the frantic, hot sex that followed.

“Good. So we can stay in here a little bit longer, then go on and enjoy the rest of our date; I believe massages are in order next.”

“So this really is a date?” Jaune asked, looking up wide-eyed and hopeful.

“It is. We'll be going out to dinner after this, and if you behave yourself, maybe retiring to my personal quarters where we can continue this somewhere where we are allowed to be much, much louder.” She kissed him again. “And if you remain an especially good boy, maybe we can take another spa day some time soon.” Another kiss. “But you will have to make me a very happy woman before I spoil you like that. I prefer the gentler side of domination, but don't think that will make this any easier on you.”

Jaune nodded in eager, happy understanding as he leaned up to kiss Glynda and accepted all of her terms happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Glynda knew it was dangerous to approach Jaune on school grounds, and also knew that the way she simply could not wait for their next spa date made for something embarrassing and dire. She was in deep though, having found herself utterly unable to keep her mind off from the time that she had spent with Jaune, so happy with how things had gone that she promptly booked another secret spa appointment for the two of them to enjoy. She thought it would be enough to keep them calm and to hold back on the tension that burned through her, but Glynda had found herself completely off the mark. Not only did she need more of Jaune, but she needed it enough that she found herself cornering him in the school showers.

Jaune had been putting in lots of extra work to train lately. Maybe it was because he was banging a teacher now, but he felt like he had to start getting serious about things. No, it was definitely because he wanted to impress his teacher now that they were fucking. And it had allowed Glynda to stalk after him and keep an eye on him as he put in a very late night training session with Nora of all people. The boundlessly energetic firecracker put Jaune through his paces and left him worn down, and Glynda couldn't help but respect the kind of effort and care that had to go into that kind of thing. Nora had run him ragged, but fortunately, by the time their training ended, there wasn't really anyone around, and Glynda felt like this was the most 'safe' opportunity she had to sneak into the guys' showers and have her way with her hot young stud.

Completely unaware he was being watched, Jaune split up with his teammate in the hallway as they stepped into their respective shower rooms. Nobody else was around, which left Jaune time to be a bit sore on his own, groaning as he peeled off his clothes and began to wash off all the sweat he'd worked up getting down and dirty with Nora. She had been an incredible competitor, but it felt like precisely the kind of grueling challenge to put himself for. If he could get a bit better at fighting and work up a bit more body, he felt like he was going to be better off for it, especially if he and Glynda ended up getting more serious. So he put in the work and let himself get stronger and better at what he was doing. All to impress his gorgeous teacher.

Washing off the tension and grime, Jaune felt relaxed under the stream of hot water, soaping up and taking a rinse, letting the warmth focus on the parts of him that needed the attention most. He was completely gone to this relaxation, surrendering to the relaxation and pleasure of being able to feel this warmth, all while fully unaware he was being watched and spied on.

"That was some very hard work you just put in." The voice almost made Jaune scream as his eyes opened and he turned around in shock to see Glynda slowly strutting toward him. Her clothes were left in a pile right beside his, including her undergarments and her boots. Even her usually tightly done up hair was loose and fell down past her shoulders. She was completely naked, walking toward him with a sway in her hips and a smile broad across her face. "I'm impressed, Jaune. Are you trying to show off for me?"

"Miss Goodwitch!" Jaune gasped, startled by her presence, not sure what to say about this at all but feeling like her slow approach toward him was something that he didn't really have any response to except to see where this was going, if only because he didn't really have the chance to do anything the fuck else about this situation. "W-why are you in here?'

"Please, Jaune... It's Glynda right now." Pushing a kiss up against his lips, Glynda tugged him in tightly, offering a soft, growing smile before she began to sink down to her knees in front of him, hands reaching for his cock, giving it a few strokes and even kisses as she leaned slowly into the chaos of what she was doing. "And I'm here to reward you for putting in so much hard work and doing everything you could in that training session. Working opposite Nora has to be one of the boldest things you could have done, and I'm happy to give you something to help you keep pushing yourself."

The caress of Glynda's hands upon his cock and the way her tongue began to drag along his shaft all made Jaune ache and twist, his groans rising happily and hotly up in volume as she worked so steadily to tease him to full hardness, and then to take him into her mouth. The wet, hot embrace of her lips wrapping around his cock was everything Jaune had remembered working so hard to get, and now he found himself happily enjoying her mouth, his fingers fumbling into her hair as the shower water splashing down upon her hair made it wetter and a bit more troublesome to get his fingers into. But he still did it, urging her deeper as his cock throbbed in her mouth and he groaned in delight. "Just like last time?" Jaune asked hazily.

But it wasn't like last time. Not at all. Glynda had been happy with Jaune's performance, but she had more in mind for this turn around, as she thought about ways to make him open up to other sensations, teaching him how to start taking charge and getting dominant with her. Rougher. She liked having someone she could lead by the hand and take charge with, but she liked even more the sound of really challenging him and teaching him to do what she expected out of a partner. Jaune was going to be the man she needed no matter what she had to do to push him into place and make him work to satisfy her. It wasn't something she left up for discussion.

Which meant the slowing of her oral treatment as her eyes narrowed and she stared up at him, a very defiant kind of firmness meeting his gaze. She made clear what she wanted out of him, and wasn't going to give him much of anything until he took initiative, her hands squeezing at his hips and his thighs, craving something more out of him than he was expecting. A devious flash of something hot and hungry in her eyes ached with heat and excitement as she stared up at him, seeking the elation and the chaos she knew he could give her, as her mouth sucked noisily on his cock and she begged something more from him.

And indeed, as his hands tightened in her hair and she inched closer toward something so incredible, there was no shame in the way that Jaune started to work his hips back and forth, testing the waters a little bit, only to feel her nodding greedily and excitedly under the opportunity to do something special. "If you want me to, I'll do it," he groaned, accepting the twisted promise of her descent, feeling like she was urging him into something like this, like she wanted him to go harder. Paired with a lack of fine control and experience, he simply couldn't hold back if he tried, not when Glynda's mouth felt so good; he felt like if she took issue with his pace she'd warn him, so he just decided to push on hard and try to make this all happen.

So he pushed forward quickly, sinking his thick cock even into her throat, and found that nothing he did could make her pull back or impact the devious flare in her eyes at all. It was a strange feeling, as he found himself shoving on greedily in wonderment, trying to push Glynda to a point where she might take issue with this, feeling almost defied to do something and act on those urges, but she held steady through all of it, stubborn and fiery as he worked his hips back and forth in motions trying to make her respond, all while she continued to endure it all. The way Glynda took his thrusts in stride encouraged him on deeper still, trying to test the limits of what he could do.

All of that curiosity led ultimately to Jaune outright facefucking Glynda, cock shoving down her throat at a quick and unrelenting pace powerful enough that she could do nothing to help herself now in the face of this pressure, the throbbing sensations doing her in. She choked his cock right down, happily letting every lurid noise she made show off the shameless heights of her desperation and the ways in which she could endure all the chaos and pressure. Glynda was not some meek, simpering maiden who couldn't handle what was being done to her. No, she was a strong and fiery woman whose ability to endure the absolute worst that could be inflicted upon her gave her a sense of fire and excitement powerful enough to really make her shudder and twist under the growing heat and pressure of this treatment.

Everything Jaune did made Glynda wetter and hotter, urged her on deeper into the throes of something primal and desperate. Chaos ached through her body as she embraced these desires and a desperation burning on inside of her so powerfully that she felt like she might just lose all sense of control in the midst of it. This was a lot to deal with, and she found herself loving every second of it, twisted as it all was. She didn't want to shy away from how good it felt and how much the sweet temptation of offering herself up inch by inch to something so depraved held so tightly onto her. This was a lot to handle, especially with the size of Jaune's cock, but as he eased into pushing on and facefucking her, she was happy to take it all, to endure him at his most intense and foster that growing desire.

"It feels so good," Jaune groaned, fingers tightening on the back of Glynda's head as he raced on feverishly, unable to believe he was really getting this into such a crazy act, but as he wound up he just couldn't help himself. "I can't get enough of this. Your throat feels so good, Glynda. I love fucking your beautiful face." He walked a nervous line, not wanting to get too vulgar, only for the words, "I've always fantasized in class about doing this!" to follow through anyway before he could stop them. Groaning and blushing as the heat of the excitement got to him and he pounded on with intent and desperation, Jaune just let the words happen, unafraid of them or what they could mean. What did it matter when he was able to feel this good?

Glynda seemed legitimately kind of delighted to hear Jaune's confession, and to keep working his cock over greedily through motions pulling him in deeper and deeper, until finally the overwhelmed blond could take no more, until he was blowing a massive load into her waiting mouth. Happily, the teacher guzzled down every drop of hot, gooey cum pumping into her mouth, moaning in ravenous approval of the waves of hot, messy spunk gushing forward. She chugged them all down, holding steady and confident through the waves of seed pushing on down her throat, making her twist and writhe in excitement under the sense of growing chaos and desire that held onto her. This was a lot to deal with, but the kind of a lot that Glynda felt absolutely excited to take on, gulping his sizable load down and embracing something that made her feel excited, warm, ready. Jaune was turning out to be exactly what she wanted, and now she had to follow that advantage, drawing sharply back and moaning, "You're exactly the man I need. But I need far more from you than this."

"Anything," Jaune groaned, staring down in amazement at Glynda, feeling like she was about to drag him on into so much more, but he was desperate for it, eager to learn what madness yet awaited him.

Rising to her feet, Glynda took him by the hand and dragged him out of the shower spray, toward a wall waiting for his touch. "I want you to pin me up against it and fuck me as hard as you can," she said, expecting him to need a second to think his way through this and accept what he was about to do.

Which made it a delightful and sudden surprise when he instead pinned her up against the wall and began to rail her with a ferocity and pressure she had absolutely no idea how to handle. Without thinking, Jaune moved forward to press his whole body down against hers, keeping her flush against the wall as he drove his cock into her waiting hole and got right to fucking her into hazy submission, unrelenting thrusts making her shake and twist under the suddenness of aggression more potent and primal than she'd expected out of him. Glynda moaned happily under the sensations and chaos that brought upon her everything she was hoping for.

Jaune just moved on instinct now, driven by something that he didn't even know he had in him until his hips were already shoving forward excitedly anyway, showing off something fiery and chaotic, something perfectly driven by desire and heat. He didn't let up on her for a second, showing off something that proved powerful and fiery enough to make her gasp and coo with excitement, his arms pressing hers up tight against the wall so he could simply use her thoroughly.

"You are doing an amazing job, Jaune, I'm so proud of you for this!" Glynda gasped, bucking against him, meeting his thrusts with powerful, indulgent glee, loving the way she was overwhelmed and taken, loving the feeling of utter surrender that surged across her body. She was absolutely out of control now physically, but even with Jaune's body holding her tight against the shower wall she was calling the shots here, bucking against his thrusts and meeting him with an excitement and fervor nothing could tame. "You are every bit the stud I knew you could be. Such a good, strong man, willing to fuck a lady raw when asked for it. I can see you going very far with this."

Holding back nothing in the way she bucked against his thrusts and met him feverishly, Glynda almost flaunted the way she rocked back and forth in greedy motions, surrendering to his roughness but not necessarily his control. She had a good enough handle on the situation to avoid giving in to that much more than that. He could fuck her as hard as he wanted, maybe even a little harder still for good measure, but Glynda remained confident and in control, giving the orders that Jaune so readily followed. It was the perfect combination, really. "I like my men hung, strong, and willing to hang on my every word," Glynda continued, smug and proud as Jaune just kept on working.

One thing he definitely didn't do was actually stop or complain about this. He had been ready to accept Glynda's dominance from early on in this process, happily taking on something that felt intense and exciting, but which fundamentally saw him submitting to the will and control of Glynda all over again. He was used to it. It had been how things were from the beginning after all, and he felt like this was just another push into the same direction again, another throbbing rush of something that he was happy to press into and explore thoroughly, not sure where this would all go and what awaited him at the end of this, but happy to chase on the pleasures before him while they lasted. There was so much happening here, and Jaune felt ready to embrace it all as she pressed against him firmly, urging him on for more.

All of this hazy pleasure had them both groaning and gasping in excitement through the steady, throbbing haze and rush of something exciting that did not let up for a moment on their bodies. They chased the pleasures down deep, happily sinking into something that felt chaotic and unrepentant, something just too good for them to be able to handle. Everything felt so good, felt so intense and blissful, and all they could do was embrace it, gasping and twisting in throbbing ecstasy and release. Jaune could feel himself inching closer, and he wasn't ashamed at all to push on and work through all of this pleasure to get to that point, to make Glynda feel everything he sought to lavish her with.

When finally his orgasm burned through him and his hips bucked in excited panic, he let it all go, gasping with bliss and fire as he embraced these sensations and the chaos of pure release. His body held her up tighter than ever against the wall to keep her flush against it, his cock erupting with hot, messy gushes of thick spunk pumping deep into Glynda's waiting pussy, driving her over the edge as she moaned and gasped in bliss too, climaxing hard from the pleasure that ached through her body, left her bucking and thrashing in ecstasy under something more intense than she was even remotely prepared to deal with. Their bodies writhed together in the throbbing, white hot bliss of surrender, moans raging on with feverish, hoarse glee as everything just lit them up so powerfully, feeling so very right as they let themselves sink into need and ruin together.

But there was more to be found yet as the creeping pleasures caught up to them. Glynda pushed strongly enough against Jaune to urge him off of her, as she held tightly onto him and guided him down toward the floor. "Only one hole left of mine," Glynda said, biting her lip as she stared down at him.

Jaune panted heavily. "I'd love the chance to finally fuck your ass. It's amazing."

Glynda trailed a hand slowly down Jaune's chest. 'Then I have the best news for you, because I'm not going to tell you how to fuck it. You get to put me in whatever position you want to, and prove what a big, strong, dominant man you are." Glynda felt like this was the test that Jaune needed, and she expected he'd pass it with flying colours.

Without hesitation, Jaune moved her into exactly the kind of position he felt might make this easiest. He turned her swiftly around, strong arms hooking under her legs, pulling them up as he locked his fingers behind her back, holding her in a hard, tight full nelson position as he slammed her down ass-first into his cock, a rough approach that had Glynda gasping in excitement as much as searing panic as the hard cock slammed into her, making her buck and thrash under the suddenness of this all. He caught her off guard yet again with this very powerful position, and wasted no time in bouncing her up and down his thick cock as he worked at her greedily, making Glynda feel the pressure and the aggression of something she was horribly unprepared to deal with.

But Jaune was quick and fervid to immediately start fucking away at her waiting, tight body, fucking her ass raw as he used his strong hands to lift her up and down his dick, rising upward to sit come at her from a better angle to begin rocking up and down his dick feverishly. The harsh pace that he felt was absolutely demanded of him in this position was something that he had to work on hard through, pounding into her waiting hole with something merciless and chaotic, driven by all of the hunger and the desire too primal to handle. "I love fucking you," Jaune growled into her ear.

Glynda whined happily in response, body writhing and shivering under the heat and delight of getting used and claimed, taken so hard and so vigorously. She felt like she was right where she belonged, pounded into with such impatience and desire that she wasn't able to help herself. She just wanted more, thrashing and twisting under the hazy heat and bliss of being taken on, used and claimed thoroughly, fucked into a state of ecstasy and fire so potent and hot that she just couldn't resist. There was no letting go of this pleasure, no way she could hold back or hesitate. She just embraced it, writhing through the chaos and the lust as it held onto her.

"You are the man I've been waiting for!" Glynda gasped, confessing lurid, sweet words as he slammed her relentlessly down onto his dick, embracing the chaos and the delight of being so utterly used. This was a lot for Glynda to take, but she embraced it, moaning in delight and heat as Jaune worked to prove himself worthy of her. She knew he didn't need it, but she was happy to let him at least prove it anyway, benefiting very much from what she was able to get from him, writhing and moaning her way through the excitement and sensations of being taken on and used thoroughly. Her ass was so happy to get fucked like this, tight around his thick cock and savouring the madness of his touch and everything that came with it.

Jaune didn't care if Glynda was already very definitely behind him. After all, she'd booked another date and snuck up on him in the showers. He had nothing left to prove. But it felt too him like he had everything to prove, and he refused to slow down or hesitate to work up the chaos and the excitement of the pleasure and the heat that held onto him. He needed to show her what he could do regardless of circumstances, to show off something absolutely unrepentant and powerful, until she was fully his, until she could take no more. There was nothing that felt as good and as primal as this did, and he didn't shy away from the opportunity to do this all, to follow up his hard training session with something intense and carnal. In fact, he could get used to the grueling sparring sessions with Nora if it meant he could follow it all up with wrecking all of Glynda's tight, hot holes.

And Glynda may have just been ready to let him, as her body writhed and twisted through the chaotic, throbbing haze of something potent and powerful enough for her to lose herself completely, a moaning, gasping wreck folded in half as she was taken on and used utterly, treated to something absolutely hopeless and intense. She wasn't thinking about the dangers of getting caught or restraining herself. No, she thought only of getting fucked senseless by Jaune and how throbbing, hazy aggressions, treated to more intensity and glee than she had any hope of fighting against, surrendering to the bliss and the haze of this pressure and heat. It was bliss in the most potent form imaginable, and she was desperate to seek more of it, racing on quicker and hotter as everything burned her up from within and she found herself just thrashing out of sense and control, lost to the desire and the want powerful enough to collapse and twist completely.

“Cum in me, Jaune! Right now, fill my ass with your cum, show me what you can do. Make. Me. Yours!” Glynda came hard under the suddenness of her pleasure, writhing and bucking through the delight and the heat that held onto her. She loved this, gasping in ecstasy as her orgasm surged through her and she found herself surrendering fully to the heat, left a needy mess who couldn't help herself under this haze, given utterly to something absolutely blissful and wanton. But she earned everything she had been waiting for, lit up with something ecstatic and fiery as she dragged Jaune down with her.

“Glynda!” Jaune screamed, gasping and bucking eagerly forward as he surrendered to this heat, excitedly blowing a massive load of cum deep into her tight, clenching ass, which begged for something powerful and desperate, the heat overwhelming both of them as he gave her the heat and the pressure that absolutely felt right. This was bliss, and that crazed excitement and that heat was enough to help them lose themselves to this wanton desire. There would be no shying away from this now and they both knew it; they were at the point no return, and they were not going to be able to escape from this now.

But why would they want to? Glynda let out a relieved sigh as Jaune's hands slipped away and she was able to unfurl, rising slowly up and composing herself well, steadying her way up to her feet. She was a bit sore and walking wasn't the most comfortable thing after taking his big cock like she did, but Glynda didn't want to show any weakness as she turned over her shoulder toward him. “You did excellently on this test, Mister Arc. Be ready for more tests to come; I think I am going to enjoy training you.” With that done, she marched right over to her clothes, leaving a panting, nodding Jaune to finish up his shower, maybe not entirely sure what had just happened or why, but having enjoyed himself far more thoroughly than he could possibly complain about.


End file.
